Training with Konan
by KuroKunai
Summary: Gara2 Nagato yang terlambat datang ke markas Akatsuki, Konanpun marah kepadanya. Bagaimana nasib Nagato? RnR ya :D


Title: Training with Konan

Author: KuroKunai

Character: Nagato dan Konan

Genre: Action, Romance

Thanks to: Masashi Kishimoto

-  
Hari itu, terlihat lah seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang terburu-buru.  
Entah kenapa dia sampai2 Orang pun marah karena tingkah lakunya.

Kalian sudah tau kan nama pemuda itu? Ya, dia adalah Nagato.  
Si rambut merah dari Klan Uzumaki.  
Begitulah orang memanggilnya, keliatan dia sangat cemas sekali.

"Aduh, udah telat nih.  
Pasti yang lain bakal marah besar kepadaku.  
Apalagi Konan, ya walaupun dia tidak galak-galak banget.  
Tapi aku sedikit takut dengannya."Dia berkata.

Akhirnya sampai lah dia ditempat yang dituju.

"Kok sepi banget ya? Seperti tidak ada orang"Dia berkata.

Sesudah berkata demikian, tiba-tiba dari belakang terdengar suara kunai yang dilempar seseorang.  
dengan cepat Nagato menghindarinya dan melemparkan kunainya ke tempat Kunai yang menyerangnya.

"Siapa disana..!"Aku berkata.

Kemudian tiba2 munculah serpihan2 kertas yang datang dari asal Kunai tersebut.  
Lama2 kertas itu berkumpul menjadi satu dan terlihatlah bentuk tubuh seseorang wanita.

Nagato pun mengenali wanita itu.  
Ya, dia adalah Konan.  
Teman kecilnya sekaligus pacar dia sendiri.  
Nagato pun mendekati wanita itu.

Tiba2...

"Plakk" Terdengar suara yang sangat keras, ternyata suara itu adalah suara tamparan dari Konan.

Nagato pun memegang pipinya menahan sakit dan mencoba bertanya kepada Konan kenapa dia menamparnya.

"Kenapa kamu menamparku?"Kataku.

"Salah sendiri kenapa telat datang, aku sudah lama menunggumu dari tadi.  
Sampai-sampai yang lain sudah pergi menjalankan misi mereka masing-masing."Jelasnya.

"Owh, maaf-maaf."Kataku.

"Yaudah, lain kali jangan diulangi lagi ya.!"Dia berkata.

"Sekarang kita ngapain ya? Kita cuma berdua di Markas ini"Kataku.

"Gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sambil latihan ilmu ninja."Dia memberi saran.

"Wah ide bagus tuh, ayo kita latihan"Kataku.

"Ayo, kita latihan di Hutan saja biar lebih Greget."Kata Konan.

Kamipun berangkat kehutan yang tidak jauh dari markas, sambil membawa perlengkapan dan bekal makanan.  
Udara di hutan tersebut begitu dingin.  
Dan, terdengar kicauan burung yang mendiami hutan tersebut.  
Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

Akhirnya...

"Kurasa tempat ini cocok buat latihan.  
Ayo Nagato, kita istirahat dulu disini."Kata Konan.

"Iya, tempat ini bagus."Jawabku.

"Ayo kita makan dulu."Kata Konan.

"Wah, belum siang aja udah makan.  
Cepat amat kamu laparnya."Kataku.

"Terserah, itu urusanku,Problem? hahaha."Dia tertawa.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kamu makan aja dulu, aku mau mulai latihan."Kataku.

"Nagato, jangan tinggalin aku.  
Temanin aku makan ya.."Katanya.

"Ehm..Iya deh, Tapi entar kamu harus nurut apa kataku."Aku berkata kepadanya.

"Ok, sip."Jawabnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Konan pun selesai makan.  
Lalu, Kamipun berlatih dengan serius.  
Pertama, kami berlatih melempar kunai kearah sasaran.  
Dan selanjutnya latihan bertarung satu lawan satu bersamanya.

"Apakah kamu sudah siap, Nagato?"Tanyanya.

"Ya, aku sudah siap dari tadi Konan."Jawabku.

Dan tak lama kemudian kamipun memulai pertarungan itu.  
Aku mencoba menyerang Konan namun dia berhasil menghindari semua seranganku.  
Aku tidak menyerah, akupun mengeluarkan jutsuku.

Bluaar...Terdengar suara jutsuku yang dahsyat.  
Menghancurkan tanah yang berada disekitarku.  
Namun Konan masih berdiri tanpa terluka sedikitpun.  
Aku rasa, tadi aku hanya mengenai Bunshinnya saja.

Setelah itu, Konan pun balik menyerangku.  
Ya, dia menggunakan jutsu Kertasnya.  
melemparnya kearahku dan mengubahnya menjadi Bom.  
Dan...Boom, suara yang keras terdengar lagi.  
Hampir saja aku mengenai bom itu.

Waktu sudah berjalan cukup lama.  
Latihan ku bersama Konan sangat menyenangkan.  
Baru kali ini aku merasakan sesenang ini, mungkin karena kemaren Kami latihan bersama Sensei Jiraiya dan Yahiko, jadinya kami tidak bisa berduaan seperti ini.

"Kamu hebat ya Konan"Kataku.

"Ah, biasa aja.  
Kamu juga hebat"Katanya dengan wajah memerah.

Ya Konanlah satu satunya ninja wanita yang berada di Akatsuki.  
Walaupun dia terlihat Galak dan Tomboi, tetapi didalam hatinya sangat lembut.  
Banyak orang yang menaruh hati padanya, Termasuk Yahiko.  
Walaupun begitu dia tetap memilihku sebagai pacarnya.

"Konan, masih ingat apa yang kamu janjikan tadi?"Tanyaku.

"Janji apa ya? Aku tidak pernah berjanji kepadamu deh"Katanya dengan tertawa.

"Kamu kan berjanji mau menurutin apa yang aku katakan.  
Kalau tidak mau, aku tinggalin nih"Kataku.

"Ok deh pangeranku, apa yang kamu inginkan."Katanya.

"Aku lapar dan capek, bisa tidak kamu suapin aku?"Kataku.

"Baiklah pangeranku dengan senang hati aku akan Melakukannya."Katanya.

Sesudah berkata seperti itu, mulailah dia menyuapiku.  
Aku sangat senang sekali.  
Dia dengan tersenyum menyuapiku, entah apa yang ada di pikiran nya.  
Sepertinya, terlihat dia baru pertama kali menyuapi Seorang lelaki.

Tak lama kemudian, selesailah Makanku.  
Dan sekarang sudah siang dihutan tersebut.  
Panas pun hilang dialiri oleh angin yang sejuk.  
Tak kusadari Konan yang berada disampingku tertidur di rerumputan.  
Mungkin karena suasananya yang sunyi.

Akupun kemudian tertidur juga di rerumputan itu, sungguh nyaman seperti berada di atas awan.  
Dan tidak ada yang mengganggu kami berdua.

Dan tidak terasa, setelah aku bangun hari sudah sore,terlihatlah Konan sedang memandangiku dan dia berkata.

"Gimana tidurnya, nyaman?"Katanya.

"Ya, lumayan lah."Kataku.

"Ayo kita pulang, hari sudah sore."Katanya.

"Ya, ayo kita pulang."Kataku.

Akhirnya setelah itu, Kamipun pulang kerumah masing2 sambil menyimpan peristiwa yang indah ini.  
Aku dan Konan yang latihan bersama selama satu hari yang menyenangkan.

TAMAT 


End file.
